More Pressing Matters
by DisneyOTPFanatic
Summary: Darth Maul, Savage Oppress, and the crime lords of the galactic underworld have been thwarted in their attempt to take over Mandalore, leaving Duchess Satine and the Jedi to pick up the pieces. Obi-Wan and Satine have yet to discuss what happened between them, so Anakin and Padmé take things into their own hands. Obitine fluff/drama. (Completed 3/11/2020)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heyyyy! I know a lot of you are probably super confused, but I got a review that I really loved. TaitanoRules555, I really appreciate the constructive criticism. I was actually thinking I might need a chapter previous to the other one (now chapter 2), but I wasn't sure. I hope this makes it better! :D

"You can kill me, but you can never destroy me."

He couldn't look at her. He couldn't watch Maul hurt the woman he loved. He wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"It takes strength to resist the Dark Side. Only the weak embrace it."

But he couldn't not hear her cries as she gasped for air. He couldn't not sense the panic rising within her as Darth Maul's anger grew. But he also couldn't give into the rush of emotions he felt within himself. He couldn't let Maul know that he was breaking him. But anger, fear, dread… they were powerful emotions. Emotions he had been taught to keep bottled up, but that were now on the brink of breaking his facade of strength in front of the man who hated him enough to kill the woman he adored.

But he would not show weakness. Maul wanted that. Obi-Wan would continue to show how strong a Jedi could be, even in the face of tragedy such as this.

"It is more powerful than you know…"

Maul's voice was like sandpaper, rough in a way that only a man overcome by hatred could convey. He would show Kenobi the power of the Dark Side. He would prove his strength and force Kenobi to truly suffer as he had. Not physically, but emotionally. He would kill this woman, break Kenobi from the inside out, and no one would be left to stop him.

"And those who oppose it are more powerful than you'll ever be." Obi-Wan said defiantly, refusing to back down and crumble the way Maul wanted him to. Somewhere deep inside, Obi-Wan knew Darth Maul was still a man like he was, a man who was blinded by the Dark Side. "I know where you're from… I've been to your village. I know the decision to join the Dark Side wasn't yours, the Nightsisters made it for you."

"Silence! You think you know me?" Maul's voice hit a dangerous level, his invisible grip on the Duchess' throat tightening even further. "It was I who languished for years, thinking of nothing but you… nothing but this moment…"

Obi-Wan still couldn't look at her, his eyes widening when he glanced her way and saw the sheer panic in her eyes.

"And now… the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us…"

His eyes met hers and their gazes locked. She was scared… no, terrified. She didn't want to die. Not like this. Not in front of him.

"I never planned on killing you… but I will make you share my pain… Kenobi…"

Her gasps grew louder, her clawing and kicking at his invisible grip growing more panicked. He tried to move towards her, feeling a sharp jab at his back as the Death Watch guards that had been holding him forced him to his knees. He returned his gaze to hers, a voice in the back of his mind screaming for him to do something... anything! He was her protector, her friend, her Jedi knight… surely there was something he could do.

Something was growing within him, something foreign yet familiar. It burned, but in a way he could not describe. It sent out an invisible tether, latching onto the suffocating Duchess levitating a few feet away. It drew a sort of power from her, fueling whatever it was inside of Obi-Wan to the point of his head feeling light. He tried to hold it back, his most basic instincts telling him that it was simply emotions that needed to be subdued. But the feeling would not fade.

Maul ignited the darksaber in his hand, drawing it back and giving Satine a wicked look. Her eyes widened further, a sense of dread enveloping her every thought as she realized that she was indeed going to die… right now.

Master Yoda had once told Obi-Wan of a wellspring of power that true Jedi masters could call upon. He had only seen it once in his many years. It was to be used wisely, for it was not something to be taken lightly. That power could wipe out populations, level cities, destroy planets if used in a concentrated fashion. That was why there were only a few Jedi in the history of the Order that had been able to use it. Yoda spoke of it only being used in times of extreme desperation, when every other possibility had been expended, and only by a Jedi with a pure heart and truly good intentions.

And as Obi-Wan stared at his Satine's face, saw the fear and desperation in her eyes, he knew his only intention for this power was to save the love of his life.

"Just don't harm her."

Obi-Wan was never told how the Force would feel at that magnitude. He wasn't even sure that that was what it was until it rose up out of the depths of his soul and manifested itself in the form of a blinding light. His skin tingled fiercely, an almost burning sensation. His vision washed white, his back arching to its limit as the Force was expelled from him. His hearing went out for the few seconds it took to complete the act, and only when the power left him was he able to connect back with reality. He fell to the ground in a heap, his breathing shallow and ragged. He forced himself onto his hands and knees, his vision finally clearing enough to make out Maul's form on the stairs in front of him. He seemed to be out cold, as well as Savage. He looked over next to the throne, relieved to see what looked like Satine lying on the floor. He couldn't tell from that distance, but she didn't seem to be injured. The Death Watch guards who had once been holding him were now halfway across the room, unconscious as well.

His hearing was still muffled, but after a few moments he could make out what sounded like several pairs of footsteps behind him. Someone in Mandalorian armor grabbed ahold of his shoulder as they came up behind him, shaking him a bit which wasn't helping his situation much. He already felt a bit sick to his stomach, the jerky movement was only making it worse.

"Are you Obi-Wan?"

All he could do was nod as he tried to stand.

"I suppose you're as powerful a Jedi as the Duchess said." The Mandalorian said as she took in the scene around them, grabbing his arm to help him to his feet.

Every window in the throne room was gone, the shattered glass scattered somewhere outside the palace. There were cracks in every marble column and what looked like scorch marks beneath Obi-Wan's feet. Bo had heard stories of this Jedi named Kenobi, but never could have imagined power on this scale. And judging from the weakness he was struggling to hide, this was not a regular occurence.

"I need your help." he grunted, fighting past the urge to crumple to his knees once he was finally standing.

"I am Bo-Katan." She removed her helmet, gesturing to the Mandalorians behind her who were aiming their pistols at the unconscious Death Watch members who had defected to Maul's side. "We are Death Watch. Our former leader was killed by that monster."

Obi-Wan nodded, indicating that he understood what she meant. She was here to help.

"They won't be out for very long." He gestured to the two unconscious Sith on the stairs, gathering up his resolve and calling upon the Force to give him the strength to get moving. "We must get the Duchess to safety."

"You'll need a jetpack for that."

Obi-Wan felt something click onto the back of the armor he wore, and he took the momentary distraction to truly look at the woman in front of him. She looked oddly familiar, almost like…

"We'll hold them off while you two get away. There's a ship at the loading docks. It should get you back to Coruscant. Tell the Republic what has happened here." Bo said stiffly, signaling for her fellow Death Watch members to aim their pistols at the unconscious Sith brothers while she drew her own weapon.

"What about Mandalore? A Republic presence will-"

"The people will know that an off-worlder has tried to take over. They will side with us and know that we need Republic assistance. We will chase these monsters off of Mandalore."

He dared not argue, he simply nodded and quickly climbed the stairs that led to the throne. He kneeled down next to Satine, the concern he felt coursing through him slowly fading as he scooped her up into his arms and felt the Force within her.

She was still alive.

"Oh, thank the Force." He sighed.

Just then, two laser shots rang out. Bo spun around, hissing at the no longer unconscious traitors firing at them.

"Go!"

Obi-Wan ducked, scooping up his lightsaber from the floor next to the throne. He drew it, doing his best to deflect the laser shots while also carrying his precious cargo. They made it past the traitorous Death Watch members, Bo following him to the door to lay down some cover fire. They reached the corridor outside the throne room, and Bo punched a button on the jetpack that powered it up.

"There should be no one at the loading docks, but be careful. There's no telling what Maul could have set up."

Obi-Wan nodded as his feet left the ground and he held Satine even more securely against his chest.

"Thank you, the Duchess and I are forever in your debt."

Bo's back was turned from him, her gaze locked on the door that led to the battle she would have to finish. She was silent for a moment, but he could see the slight remorseful slump of her shoulders.

"You can thank me when this is all over, Kenobi." She said tightly. "Now go."

XXXXXX

It took a few terrifying seconds, but eventually Obi-Wan got the hang of using a Mandalorian jetpack. He made it to the docks without a moment to spare, the sound of Maul's agonized scream echoing from the palace just as Obi-Wan began boarding the ship.

"KENOBI!"

It didn't take long for the ship to take flight, thankfully, and as they left Mandalore's atmosphere, he made a frantic call to the Jedi Council.

"Obi-Wan? Concerned, we were. A great disturbance in the Force there has been."

"I believe that was me. My apologies, I will explain everything soon."

"But not why you called, is it?"

"No, Master Yoda, there has been a change of plans concerning our involvement with the issues on Mandalore."

"Oh? Spoken with the Duchess, you have?"

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder at the unconscious Duchess in the seat behind him, letting out a sigh.

"One could put it that way."

"Hm… Bring the Duchess to Coruscant, you shall. Stay under our protection she must."

"Yes, of course."

"Speak to the Council, I will."

The call ended after that. Obi-Wan got up from his seat, gathering his unconscious and now trembling Duchess in his arms and moving her to the med bay of the ship. He gingerly laid her down on one of the beds, gently stroking her hair and allowing himself to release a long sigh of relief.

She may have been unconscious, her planet on the brink of war, her people caught in the middle… but she was alive, and that would have to be enough for now.

A/N: Hope you like it! I am awful with describing action and such, so if it seems really fast-paced, that's because it is. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowed as he glared at his former apprentice. Anakin Skywalker had contacted him via holo-phone, claiming that something of incredible importance was occurring on Mandalore and he needed to come immediately. Obi-Wan had reacted exactly how Anakin thought he would, making his way to the peaceful planet and arriving the very next day, only to find Anakin standing on the landing platform with a large grin.

Anakin had accompanied Senator Padmé Amidala to Mandalore on a pleasure visit, against Obi-Wan's better judgement. He wasn't completely sure what it was, but there was something between Anakin and Padmé that even the Force wouldn't reveal to him. There was a wall there, presumably put up by Anakin himself. Obi-Wan had spoken with his apprentice several times about the importance of avoiding attachment as a Jedi, but apparently his words went in one ear and out the other with the headstrong Skywalker.

As he disembarked from the ship he'd borrowed, Obi-Wan remembered why he had been hesitant to make the trip in the first place. He hadn't seen Mandalore since Darth Maul had been chased into hiding by a combination of the Death Watch and the Jedi, and he wasn't sure how well he would be received. It was his fault that the Sith brothers had targeted the neutral system in the first place, and he would have understood if the entire planet was upset with him for it. But when he wasn't met by armed guards and a mob of angry Mandalorians, Obi-Wan realized that perhaps he had been worried for nothing.

"Don't look at me like that, Obi-Wan." Anakin's voice broke the silence as they walked towards the palace.

"You told me this was an urgent matter."

"It is." Anakin chuckled as he shrugged. "Your presence was requested."

After he'd gotten Obi-Wan to explain his connection to the Duchess Satine Kryze aboard the Coronet nearly a year ago, he and Padmé had been trying to figure out how to get them to spend time together. He knew it was against the Jedi Code, but his master deserved to experience at least a little happiness in the aftermath of all that had happened. Anakin would never understand how Obi-Wan could nearly lose someone so close to him the way he had, and not spend every second at her side. If Padmé had had such a close brush with death, Anakin would have spent at least a month on Naboo, regardless of what the Jedi Council said.

Especially with Darth Maul and Savage Opress out there, beaten and bruised after losing their battle on Mandalore. The two monsters who had ravaged Mandalore alongside the crime lords of the underworld were still alive, as far as they knew. Any man with feelings as strong as he knew Obi-Wan's were would drop the Order and protect the woman he loved.

But Obi-Wan was not just any man… unfortunately.

His obligations and loyalty to the Republic and the Jedi Order took precedence over his loyalty to his heart. Anakin never understood how he could turn his back on love, maybe because he never had. He continued to pursue his relationship with Padmé, keeping it a secret from everyone they knew.

He wondered how the Duchess felt about everything. She had almost died at the hands of the Sith, and then the one man who had been her savior and protector was gone merely a week after the threat had been chased off.

She'd had to leave Mandalore and go into hiding for a while after Maul's failed assassination attempt just to be safe, and Obi-Wan had stayed with her for a few days. He was quickly called away when the Jedi Council demanded him to explain why he had rebelled against them in the first place

Obi-Wan had kept his explanation succinct, providing nothing more than the bare minimum of details and a sincere apology. But those more in touch with the Force, like Master Yoda, could sense a deeper meaning behind Obi-Wan's rather foolhardy actions and chose not to mention it.

Obi-Wan had tried to keep in contact with her as best he could while she was in hiding, but with the Jedi Council breathing down his neck about the whole Mandalore situation, their holo-phone conversations had quickly become nonexistent after a few weeks. The conversations they did manage to have were always stunted and professional, since Obi-Wan knew he was to be monitored for a time. They both knew he wasn't supposed to go to her aid the way he had, but he knew he couldn't just stand aside and hope Maul wouldn't harm her or her people. It was one of the few blatant acts of rebellion towards the Council he had ever committed. But he had felt it necessary, and was ready to face the consequences, such as having his every move analyzed until further notice.

After a long six months, Satine was allowed to return to Mandalore. She had been welcomed home by all of her people, in a large parade through the center of the capital city, Sundari. Anakin had been instructed to oversee the ceremony, and he could see the disappointment hidden in her eyes when she was told that Obi-Wan would not be in attendance.

_"He was… called to another Council meeting. He sends his apologies."_

As they rode the transport to the palace, Obi-Wan noticed how things had finally calmed down on Mandalore. The capital city was thriving again, with repairs looking close to finishing within the next year or so.

The Clone Wars had calmed as well, but that only served to put everyone on edge. The Council worried that the Separatists and the Sith brothers were plotting against the Republic together, and eventually were forced to give Obi-Wan the freedom to visit Mandalore when he deemed it necessary. Not that he had much time to do so with how busy he had been tracking down Maul and Savage.

"Even so. Next time, just tell me what's going on." Obi-Wan sighed, resting his hand on the base of the transport window.

Anakin had called him so suddenly that Obi-Wan hadn't even thought to contact Satine, something he did in the very few times he was to visit Mandalore. When he'd answered the holo-phone the day before, his first thought was that Maul had returned and Satine was in danger. The last thing he had wanted to do right then was call her and ask about it. He just wanted to get there and make sure she was alright.

They reached the palace steps and walked inside, following a long corridor that led straight to the throne room. As they reached the doors, Obi-Wan took a deep breath, and Anakin let out a chuckle at his former master's apparent apprehension.

"I didn't know if you would come if I had simply told you that she wanted to see you." Anakin shrugged, running a hand through his hair and smirking at his master's unimpressed eyebrow raise. "I'll see you later, Obi-Wan."

"And just where are you going?"

"Senator Amidala requested my assistance upon my return from the landing platform." he smiled. "Have fun."

"...Right." Obi-Wan sighed as he watched Anakin wander off down a corridor to his right.

Obi-Wan entered the throne room rather hesitantly, and was more than pleased to see Satine standing in the center of the room, her back to him as she instructed a few jetpack-clad Death Watch members on how to hang decorative flags.

"Shift the left side up just a bit higher… there you go, that's perfect."

She was dressed in her casual clothing, what he had come to think of as her "Rose Outfit". He loved everything she wore, but he particularly enjoyed seeing her so at ease and in her element. Her hands moved with a fluidity that only she possessed, and he was reminded again of how naturally graceful she was.

"I see you and the Death Watch have reached an agreement, Duchess." He said to announce his arrival.

Satine spun around at the sound of his voice echoing through the large room, a stream of sunlight from the windows around them catching the gleam in her eyes just right. She handed the ball of twine in her hand to the Death Watch member who came and stood beside her, smiling at Obi-Wan far more tenderly than he had ever seen her do in a public setting.

"Indeed we have, Master Jedi." She replied, gesturing towards the Death Watch member beside her who removed their helmet. "I'm sure you're already acquainted with my sister."

Bo-Katan smiled, nodding once at Kenobi and shaking his hand when he walked over to them.

"It's good to see you, Master Kenobi. Glad to see you're still alive after so long."

"It is good to see you as well, Bo-Katan. Yes, it takes more than a few Council hearings to keep me down." he chuckled, then turned to Satine who had turned her attention to the sunlight spilling through the stained-glass windows to the left of them. "Mandalore is recovering well."

"Yes, with the help of Bo and the Death Watch, Mandalore is very close to returning to its former glory after the trauma it experienced." Satine nodded, her attention back on him.

"After I saw what Maul tried to do to Satine and our home," Bo-Katan said suddenly. "Death Watch and I decided that perhaps our violent past was not the best way forward. We realized that perhaps my sister has a point. Perhaps peace can be achieved... through nonviolence."

"If only the rest of the galaxy shared your ideals, then maybe the Clone Wars would have ended long ago." He agreed.

Satine watched the exchange, trying to calm her rapidly increasing heart rate. Seeing Obi-Wan walk through the door had sent a torrent of emotions running through her, which she surprisingly welcomed. She had casually mentioned him at dinner with Padmé and Anakin the night before, not expecting the man in question to show up the next day. But she was not complaining. He seemed to be more and more handsome every single time she saw him, and she thoroughly enjoyed having him here... especially after weeks of sporadic holo-phone conversations… before he stopped calling altogether. But that was what she got for fancying one of the best Jedi knights in the Order. He was always busy, as was she.

"Bo, there is some business I must attend to in the lower levels." She turned her attention back to Obi-Wan. "Care to join me, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan could hear the suggestion behind her words, and didn't hesitate to hold out his arm for her to take hold of, smiling at the thought of finally getting a moment alone with her.

"Of course, Duchess."

XXXXXX

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting to see you, Obi-Wan."

Satine had yet to release him, her arm carefully looped through the crook of his elbow. Her free hand rested on his wrist, casually toying with the grooves of his Jedi armor. She almost wished he hadn't worn it, her fingertips longing to feel the definition of his muscles through his tunic, the way she had during their few nights of tension several years ago.

_Some time before Maul returned, The Jedi Council had asked Obi-Wan to keep an eye on Mandalore and its Duchess. There had been a strange shift in the Force that was upsetting Master Yoda. He feared for the Duchess' life, and knew that the only one who could effectively protect her was Obi-Wan Kenobi. The threat had been eradicated early on in his mission, an unorganized group of off-worlders with a bone to pick, but he had decided not to inform the Council of his success. Master Yoda had sensed that the threat had gone, but trusted in Obi-Wan's judgement, so he did not inquire as to why he had yet to return to Coruscant. In actuality, Obi-Wan had elected to spend the last of his time on Mandalore in the company of who he had silently come to claim as his Duchess, keeping a very watchful and close eye on her near her quarters every other night. Back then, her nightmares had been the biggest threat. She would wake in the middle of the night, panicked and trembling. She would see a horned man, skin as red as blood, holding what seemed to be her life in his hands. Obi-Wan would hear the soft cries she let out as she shot up in bed, and would hurry to her side to comfort her until she dropped off again. His departure from Mandalore had been a difficult one after that seeing as they had grown even closer during that time, and the pang in his heart hadn't lessened for weeks after his return to Coruscant. Even Anakin noticed the change in his demeanor, alerting Obi-Wan to how obvious and open he was being with the battle he was fighting in his heart. Satine had noticed as well, her soul aching in a similar fashion that she knew only she and her shining Jedi knight would understand, through the connection they had made between their hearts._

Her cheeks burned at the thought of those evenings spent in his arms, and she forced herself to move her train of thought to the moment they were currently in.

She had led him down into the prison cells that she had once been held captive in by Darth Maul, as it was the one place she knew no one was patrolling. She had sent the guards away, since there were no more prisoners on Mandalore as part of her peace-centric initiative. The area was soon to be converted into a meeting hall, where both citizens and dignitaries alike could come and converse in a calm environment. But for now, it was the perfectly private place for her to catch up with him with its single entrance and exit. They would know if anyone were to join them unexpectedly. They walked about the levels, the gentle clicks of her heels acting as a reminder that they were physically together, not conversing over a holo-phone.

"Yes, I wasn't expecting to come either… But I must admit I am not complaining." he swallowed thickly, a tender smile on his lips as he lowered his voice despite the fact that no one was around. "I... wanted to see you, in person."

"I'm glad to hear I was being missed." She smiled, taking note of the warmth she felt radiating from him.

While they had not seen each other for some time, the connection they felt was still there, just as familiar and comforting as ever. She evoked a sense of ease within him that he felt with no one else, and if one were to see how he behaved around her, they might not even recognize that it was the great Obi-Wan Kenobi. With Satine, he was simply Obi, a man who had longed to see the woman he cared very deeply for.

"Yes… trying to track down Maul and Savage has not been easy to do without thinking of you." he said with a smile and a slight cough, trying to stop feeling like a ten year old boy on a first date with his crush.

"You are still tracking them down?" her voice had gained a frustrated edge to it, a slight huff ending her question as she slowed their walk. "Why do you still so willingly invite conflict?"

"It's not so much inviting conflict that appeals to me." he sighed, a sudden defiance in his tone as he stared straight ahead. "I simply want to ensure the safety of both you and your people. I cannot achieve that if those monsters are still out there plotting your demise."

One thing that had never changed between them, regardless of how much time they spent apart, was how easy it was to argue. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if that would ever change considering the fact that he was still a soldier and she was still a pacifist.

"Must it always be you that confronts Maul?"

"He will never leave Mandalore, you, or the Order alone if it is not I he faces Satine. Men like Darth Maul do not give up easily. He came back from the dead with the intention of seeing me suffer, he won't change his mind simply because I refuse to face him."

Satine wanted to be upset with him. She wanted to tell him to leave the situation alone, but knew he couldn't. His heart was too big, his attachment to her too strong. It was completely against the Code, against everything he had been taught as a Jedi knight, and yet he was using it to protect her and everyone else he cared for. Surely the Jedi Council would reconsider their policy on attachments if they saw Kenobi now, giving space for his emotions in order to serve the common good.

"I… appreciate your concern, Obi, I do. I just… I fear for your safety." She sighed, tightening her grip on his arm as they walked down to the lower level of the facility. "If Maul is so intent on killing you, I worry that the reason you haven't found him is because he's biding his time."

"You worry that Maul is toying with me." He sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "Satine, I'm not-"

"I worry that you're playing right into his plans, unknowingly." She interrupted, guiding him into one of the empty cells and gently pushing him down to sit in front of her, a pleading in her eyes. "You don't have to track him down, Obi-Wan. Let the Jedi Council take care of it. You know of my aversion to violence, but if there is to be any, I would prefer it not have anything to do with you."

"I am a Jedi, Satine. I am also a general, whether we like it or not. "

"You don't have to be."

The single sentence sent a wave of sadness through him, the tenderness in her voice tearing at his heart. He knew what she was referring to, and was startled to realize how much he agreed with her. He did not have to be a Jedi, he could leave the Order and turn his back on that life, the way he had been prepared to do all those years ago.

"Satine" he took her hand in his, sighing softly. "… No one, Jedi or otherwise, has the same level of understanding the situation that I have. No one else... has you to protect. That, in and of itself, is enough reason for me to find and stop him."

Her features softened at that, her lips flickering upward into a smile for a brief moment before they faded back into a concerned frown as she backed away and pulled her hand from his grasp.

"You must try to understand my position, Obi-Wan. I… I do not want to lose you again, not permanently."

Obi-Wan let out a weak sigh, running a hand through his hair as he unwillingly remembered the many times they had faced separation. Whether it was at the Council's request, or because his mission had been completed, they had been pulled apart by their social and political obligations… regardless of their shared emotional one. It had been slowly driving him mad, but those separations had always been temporary.

Satine always knew that someday, they would see each other again, even if it were years later. But this was different. If Obi-Wan were to confront Maul and misjudge his power… their separation would be permanent.

"I… I understand your apprehension, Satine. But… you know better than anyone how dangerous Maul is. If a Jedi without the determination to stop his reign of terror were to confront him… they would die. I cannot stand aside and let that happen. Every Jedi in the Order would perish by his hand until he reached me."

"Why must it always be you…?" her voice was soft, her back to him as she wrapped her arms around herself. He could hear the different emotions she was feeling in her voice, and it awakened a part of his being that had been suppressed for many years now.

Looking at her now, her back to him, her shoulders slumped as she tried to comfort herself… he felt a familiar yet protective warmth spreading throughout his chest. He was her protector, her 'knight in shining armor'. He never wanted to be the cause of her distress… but he supposed that was an unfortunate impossibility considering his profession.

Before he could consider it further, he was on his feet again, his arms around her torso as he held her from behind. He expected her to tense or even push him away, but she did neither. She simply let out a shaky sigh, leaning into his embrace and covering his hands with her own. He supposed she felt the same way he did about their situation, in the sense that they had gone through too much together to continue beating around the bush about their feelings.

"Satine… Maul would attempt to destroy everything… and everyone… I care about." he swallowed thickly as he hurried past the memory, tightening his hold on her. "When he tried to kill you… just to break me... I tell myself often that I would have still been able to defeat him had he succeeded, but I know…"

Satine turned in his arms and saw the pain written all over his face, his gaze dropping to the floor. She, too, had thought of what might have happened had Maul succeeded in taking her life as painful as it was to think about. She wondered what would have happened to her home, to her people… to her Obi-Wan. Would he have remained a Jedi? Could he continue on without her? Would the Council find out about their relationship? ...Would Maul and Savage be able to use the weakness caused by her death to end Obi-Wan's life as well…?

Allowing herself to act on the swirl of emotion she felt in the pit of her stomach, she placed a hand on the side of her saddened Jedi knight's face, a gentle smile on her lips. His gaze met her own, tears pooling in his brilliant blue eyes.

Obi-Wan didn't cry often. The last time she had seen him cry was when Qui-Gon Jinn had perished. He had contacted her via holo-phone that night, and all she could do at the moment was watch him fall apart in front of her and long to hold him in her arms. She ran her fingers through his hair, fully appreciating the fact that she could physically comfort him this time.

"I could have lost you, Satine." He whispered through a shuddering sigh as she wiped away the tears before they could break free. "They would have finally broken me."

"You didn't lose me, Obi. I am still with you." she said softly. "That has to count for something…"

"But for how long? How long do we have until Maul returns? He knows of my feelings for you. You are more of a target now than ever." His eyes had gone cold, his form tensing at the very thought of anything happening to her.

Satine didn't have an answer for his question, but no one truly did. There was no telling how much longer they had together. There was no telling how long Maul would wait. It could be years, months, or even days. He could resurface tomorrow, and they would be completely unprepared.

They were silent for a while, neither of them sure what to say to the other that would soothe the cracks they felt in their hearts.

"I've thought of leaving the Order." His voice was tight, and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I've given up so much for the Jedi. I've fought for so long… not only in the Clone Wars but in my heart. I fought against my feelings for you…"

"Obi-Wan…"

"I am a Jedi. I fight to save lives, protect the innocent. But... anything that tells me that I'm not allowed to love you can't be as good a cause as it's made out to be."

"Oh, Obi…" She sighed sadly, allowing his arms to wrap around her fully in the loving embrace they both had been craving. Her head was resting against his shoulder, ignoring the hard hollow surface of his armor to listen to the thumping in his chest.

"I do not want to fight against my heart anymore. You saw what I was capable of when I broke free to save you. Had I not cared for you the way I do… it would not have been possible." He let out a shaky sigh. "If the Jedi Council frowns upon loving you, Satine, I no longer want to be a part of it."

She clung to him, tears threatening to stream down her face. She knew what he wanted her to say… but she didn't know if she could do it. She didn't know if she could ask that of him. Could she really live with herself knowing she was the one he left the Order for? He was one of the galaxy's greatest protectors, a general in the Republic army. Could she truly be the one to pull him away from that?

"I can't ask that of you… you know I can't."

"Then don't ask." He said, his hand coming up to lovingly stroke the back of her head. "But I refuse to deny the fact that I have feelings for you, Satine, because I do."

It was something she had wanted to hear for the last several years, and yet now that he had finally admitted it, all she wanted to do was cry. He had officially broken the Code. He was admitting his attachment. He had spoken it into the universe.

He hadn't left the Order yet, but was asking her to give him an out, a route that led to comfort… even if it only lasted for a short time. She pulled back slightly, her eyes searching his, both of their faces flushed.

"I have feelings for you as well, Obi, you know that. But…what about-"

"I am not going to leave the Order before I deal with Maul." He said softly, his eyes conveying everything he couldn't say with words. "If I am to take him out, I will need the support of the Jedi. But as soon as he has been taken care of and is no longer a threat… I _will_ come back to you, and I will never leave again."

He was so tired, so tired of running from a threat he couldn't see. So tired of holding in his feelings. So tired of fighting a war he didn't truly believe in. He wanted to be with her, that was the bottom line. There was nothing else to it. He had spent his entire life learning how to be a 'peacekeeper', all while feeling nothing even close to peace within himself. He wanted, no _needed_, this. And Satine realized that she was honored to be the one to give it to him, even if they couldn't truly be together at that moment.

"And… Anakin?"

"...I'm sure he will understand."

His features softened, a small smile making itself visible. She could practically hear the thumping of his heart, could feel the way his arms tensed around her as he felt their bond strengthen. She smiled as well, her own heart swelling with the knowledge that she had been harboring feelings for him all this time for a reason.

"I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi knight."

That statement meant more to him in its entirety than one would think it did. She hadn't simply told him she loved "Obi-Wan Kenobi", but that she loved Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi knight. The very condition that was keeping them apart, the fact that he was a Jedi, was part of who he was, and so she loved that as well. It was like a cool breeze washing over his flushed skin, like the sun coming up over the horizon on a barren arctic planet. It was warm and wonderful, blossoming from the depths of his heart and spreading throughout his being.

"And I love you, Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore."

All those years of back and forth, questioning whether or not this was right, trying to choose between love and duty… it had all led up to this moment. All he had to do was embrace it, and he did it willingly, without any second thoughts. Before he could give it another thought, he'd pulled her tightly against him into the passionate kiss they'd been dreaming of. The bond between him and his Duchess was cemented, and Obi-Wan knew that nothing in the galaxy could sever it now.

Satine felt it as well, the invisible link between their souls strengthened by the pure perfection they had found in each other. She may not have been as Force-sensitive as he was, but it didn't take a Jedi to sense the harmony and peace that resided in the loving arms of her Obi-Wan.

For a moment, there was no Jedi Order. There were no Clone Wars, or Sith brothers. There was no Code or policy keeping them apart. There was only love. Love between two souls that had been pining for each other for far longer than they should have. She smiled against his lips, his beard tickling her face exactly the way she had imagined it would.

She was told that love never does make sense, and that was more true now than it had ever been. A Jedi knight, taught from the beginning to avoid attachments in order to serve the common good in the form of fighting a war… and the Duchess of a neutral system with a severe aversion to violence. A strict pacifist, falling in love with a peacekeeping general.

They eventually parted when their lungs longed for air, both of them sporting flushed faces. He gingerly tucked a lock of her blond tresses behind her ear, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I may not leave the Order today, tomorrow, or the day after that..." He smiled, a soft chuckle in his voice as relieved tears pooled in his eyes. "But I _will_ leave the Order. Because I love you, Satine. I will always love you, and no one, not even the Jedi Council, can change that."

Satine smiled, tangling her fingers in his hair as their foreheads touched. The relief she felt coursing through her was addictive. Finally, _finally_ she knew how he felt.

"And I will continue to love you until we can truly be together, my dear Obi-Wan."

They closed their eyes, Obi-Wan using his connection to the Force to convey to her exactly how he was feeling, and all she could do was smile as a few happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

"If only Qui-Gon could see us now…"

"Oh, I'm sure he's looking." He chuckled, pulling away slightly to place a tender kiss on her forehead. "And I'm sure he's proud."

_**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of my first attempt at some Obitine! I've been a huge Obitine shipper for a while, but wasn't sure if I could do a fanfic about them justice. With season 7 of the Clone Wars coming out, I figured I would try my hand at it! Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
